


Beware the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Part Two.

by Saltandburnboys



Series: Beware the Wolf Verse. [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is about to learn that not everyone is what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Clearly this is an AU story – none of the people in this story are anything like they are in real life. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen; they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. 
> 
> Warnings: kidnapping, non-con, crazy!Jared, drugging, violence, prostitution, underage – Jensen is 17 - schmoop, obsession, forced orgasm, fingering, blow jobs, bondage and another warning about the later chapters which will totally ruin the ending if I warn for it. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, by all means PM me and I’ll tell you.  
> Author’s note: Okay so this was written for the awesome prompt over at :
> 
> Jensen (15-16) is a runaway who hangs out at a rest area giving blow jobs to truckers for cash. Jared is a trucker who buys a blow job but can't leave the teen hooker behind. He coaxes Jensen into his truck with the promise of more money, ties him up and drives off with him. He keeps him in the back of the large sleeper cab, naked and bound as he goes about his business driving all over the country. At first Jensen begs to be let go, maybe he even tries to escape, because he thinks that Jared might be a serial killer. He comes to realize that while Jared may be crazy, he doesn't intend to kill him -- just keep him.
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BEAR IN MIND THAT THIS IS A DARK STORY BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO READ IT. THANK YOU.
> 
> Right, okay, I’ve decided to continue this ‘cause a couple of people seemed to want it but I’m making this part two so if everyone hates where I take the story, they can pretend it doesn’t exist.
> 
> And this first chapter is totally for skeletncloset because she wasn’t feeling very well yesterday (and neither was her little boy) and I thought it might make her feel a little better. My writing’s not really good enough to use for gifts, which is why I never really do it, but I thought maybe this might cheer her up a little, awful as it is. Feel better, hon!

**Part Two – Chapter One.**  
  
  
When Jensen awoke some time later, he was on his side with the cuffs gone and a warm body pressed up close behind him.  They were both still naked, their bare skin brushing every time one of them moved, and wrapped around one another like they were a real couple…like this was routine, _normal,_ and not some fucked up nightmare.   
  
  
Jensen tensed when the hand resting on his stomach moved, stroking along the skin just below his navel.  'Morning, baby, how are you feeling?' Jared purred into his ear and Jensen couldn’t help the bitter laugh that fell from his lips.  
  
  
How was he _feeling?_ Fucking violated.  Dirty and soiled and…and _disgusting_ because Jared might’ve been the crazy one here, but Jensen was the one who’d come harder than he ever had in his life last night.  Jesus, who got off on being raped?  Maybe his dad had been right about him…maybe all these years, he’d just seen Jensen for what he really was.   
  
  
 _Worthlessweakpatheticfilthy…_  
  
  
Trembling as the words echoed inside his head, beating against his skull like vicious little fists, Jensen tried to ease himself from Jared's hold.  
  
  
Unsurprisingly, Jared's arm tightened around him at the attempt and held him in place.  Held him in place as the man snuggled closer, nuzzling his neck, and whispered, 'I know it's overwhelming, Jen.  Last night was so amazing, I'm having a little trouble putting it into words myself.'  Jensen stiffened further as the hand on his stomach drifted back between their bodies and down to his ass.  'Your hungry hole just…it just sucked me right in…so welcoming, so _tight_ ,' Jared said, stroking his finger lightly over Jensen's entrance.  'I could barely keep up; it just wanted more and more and more.'  
  
  
Jensen's cheeks heated in shame and he turned his face further into the pillow - it was true...it was _all_ true.  He'd been fucking dying for it last night, whimpering and writhing on Jared's cock like a two dollar whore.  No, he’d been worse, because Jensen hadn’t been acting, hadn’t been putting on a show to get paid; he’d wanted it…he’d…he’d _begged_ for it.    
  
  
'But that's okay, baby, because I wanted to give it more,' Jared continued on, completely oblivious to the fact that his words were tearing Jensen up inside.  'I want to give you everything.’  
  
  
Jensen’s breath hitched as Jared's long finger pushed inside him - so easily, so smoothly, so _slickly..._ – and suddenly he was struggling and kicking out at Jared behind him.  Jared released him with a pained grunt, and Jensen tumbled out of the bed and landed hard on the floor; he didn’t let that faze him though, and he immediately got to his feet and turned to Jared, his eyes blazing and his body shaking with anger.  'Don’t touch me!' he warned, holding a hand out towards Jared as the other man made to follow him.  'Don't you lay a fucking finger on me.'  
  
  
Jared recoiled, a hurt expression turning his lips down and drawing his eyebrows together.  'Jensen, I...I know you're not used to all this but you have to...you just have to let me show you.  I love you... _so_ much.'  
  
  
He moved towards Jensen again and Jensen reached for the only weapon he could see to hold him off - the scissors Jared had let drop to the floor last night.  Jensen held them out in front of him, his knuckles turning white in his tight, desperate grip.  'Don't,' he said again.  
  
  
'Baby, please...'  
  
  
'Stay _right_ where you are,' Jensen growled.  ‘I want the keys to the door; where are they?'  
  
  
Jared's mouth thinned in response, setting in a determined, mulish line, and his eyes narrowed.  
  
  
'Where are the fucking keys, Jared? Tell me or I swear to God, I'll-'  
  
  
'You'll what, Jensen?  Stab me with those scissors?  ‘Cause…I don't think you will,' Jared said, his tone doubtful, bordering on mocking, as he threw the covers off himself.  
  
  
Jensen took a step backwards, his hand shaking where he held the scissors out, because, now that it came down to it, now that he actually had to do it, he wasn’t sure that he could.  Even though Jared was a monster, a fucking _rapist_ , Jensen honestly didn’t know if he could kill another human being.  No matter what he’d done.  
  
  
Jared was off the bed now, coming towards Jensen, hand outstretched, and Jensen did the only thing he could think of...he brought the scissors up to his own neck.  'Stay back,' he hissed, head thrown back and throat bared.  He might not have been able to stab Jared but…but he could do this.  He didn't have anything to live for - no one was waiting for him; no one would _miss_ him.  If he had to choose between a life as Jared's captive, enduring night after night of sickening words and unwanted touches, and death then…then he chose death.  
  
  
But, surprisingly, Jared actually obeyed.  There must've been something in Jensen's voice, or his face maybe, because the teasing smile had left the man’s lips and his cheeks had drained completely of colour, leaving him looking pale and nervous as he stared at the blade digging into Jensen's skin.    
  
  
'Baby,' Jared whispered, almost like he was afraid if he spoke too loudly, he’d startle Jensen into slitting his throat.  'Oh god, baby, just…just put the scissors down... _please_...'  
  
  
'The keys, Jared,' Jensen said, his voice hard…implacable.  
  
  
'Okay, okay,' Jared replied instantly, holding his hands up defensively.  'I'll just...I'll just get them; they're in the pocket of my jeans.'  
  
  
'No,' Jensen said, stopping Jared in his tracks.  'I'll get them; you stay right there.'  
  
  
With that, Jensen sidled up to the bed and knelt down next to Jared's jeans, keeping the scissors pressed loosely against his neck as he dug one-handedly into Jared's pocket.  He let out a relieved breath when his fingers closed around something large and metal – it had to be the keys, it _had_ to be - and he quickly pulled it out.   
  
  
 _Oh, thank God…_  
  
  
Clutching the keys in his free hand, Jensen stood up and crept backwards to the cabin door, keeping Jared in his line of sight the whole time.  He fumbled blindly behind himself, trying to get the right key into the lock, but there were so many of them and he didn’t know which was the right one, especially when he couldn’t see damn things.   
  
  
‘Shit,' he swore in frustration, bringing the keys back ‘round and looking down at them.  
                                 
  
Jensen barely caught a glimpse of the bunch in his hands before Jared collided with his side.  The man pinned him to the floor and reached for the scissors but Jensen didn't let him have them; instead, he slashed them wildly through the air, mere inches from Jared’s face, in an attempt to keep him back...and it was working great right up until Jared moved unexpectedly, lightning fast, and closed a hand around Jensen’s wrist.  Then he squeezed.  Hard.  Jensen gasped, white hot pain shooting up his arm from where Jared’s fingers were digging into his skin, and let go of the scissors.  Jared caught them before they hit the ground and flung them across the cabin, then bore down on Jensen again.  
  
  
'No! No!' Jensen snarled.  He'd been so close...so _fucking_ close.  
  
  
Wait…wait…he still was, wasn’t he?  He _still_ had the keys gripped in his other hand.  Lashing out, he plunged them into the closest part of Jared he could reach - his chest - forcing a pained hiss from the man.  But Jared didn't let go.  He simply ignored the thick trickle of blood over his chest and down his stomach as he grabbed Jensen again and flipped him onto his belly.  Jensen squirmed, bucking up and kicking his legs, but Jared was just too strong, too huge, too…unstoppable.    
  
  
Jensen felt something cold and hard slide around his wrists, and he let out a despairing cry when he heard the snick of the cuffs locking behind him.  It was over.  He was never going to be able to escape now.  
  
  
Jared plucked the keys from his fist and then, inexplicably, dropped a soft kiss on the back of Jensen’s neck.  'It's okay, baby, I'm not mad at you.  Last night was intense; I can't blame you for being a little off balance today.'  
  
  
Jensen let out a sob that was muffled by the carpet. _Off balance?_ Try devastated.  Try scared out of his mind.  Try fucking destroyed.  
  
  
'Now, I'm just going to go out and get us something to eat - that cooler's really only for emergencies.  I’m sorry but I'm gonna have to tie up your legs again and use the duct tape after all this.  I can't risk you getting yourself hurt while I'm gone.'    
  
  
And just like that, Jared began winding the rope back around Jensen's legs.  Jensen went willingly when Jared turned him over this time, not even struggling when Jared smoothed the tape over his mouth - what was the fucking point in fighting when the battle was already so well and truly lost?  He did jolt in surprise, however, when Jared gently – oh, so gently - picked him up and carried him to the bed.  Why hadn’t he just left Jensen on the floor?  Surely, the guy was at least mad enough to want Jensen to pay for his earlier stunt…even if all Jared did was make Jensen a little uncomfortable while he waited for him to return?  
  
  
But there was no anger in Jared’s movements when he leaned down and brushed a tender kiss against Jensen’s forehead; no anger in his voice when he said, 'You rest here, baby, I'll be back real soon.'  And there was no anger in the smile he flashed Jensen before disappearing out of the cabin.   
  
  
No anger at all…   
  
  
NEXT.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two.**  
  
  
  
Jensen was still lying curled up on the bed when he heard Jared return, not that he had much of a choice hog tied as he was and with no keys and no way to break the thick glass between the cabin and the front seats.   
  
  
  
It hadn’t been all that long, no more than fifteen minutes, so Jensen guessed that Jared had probably driven them on to the next truck stop while he was still passed out.  And hope – stupid and blind that it was - rekindled slightly in Jensen's belly at that; he'd honestly thought they’d never be going anywhere near civilisation again.  Had thought that he’d never have another chance to get away.  But he’d forgotten about Jared’s job, hadn’t he?  They’d have to get back on track soon, and back on Jared’s delivery route…which meant people and truck stops and hundreds more opportunities to escape?  Opportunities like the one Jensen had right now.  
  
  
  
'Baby?'   
  
  
  
Jensen felt tentative fingers brush his cheek but he kept his eyes firmly shut.  He needed to catch Jared off guard if this was going to work, and fooling the guy into thinking that he’d finally given up was probably his only chance at doing that.  'I've got some food for you.'  When Jensen didn’t respond, Jared added, 'You need to eat, Jen; a couple do Mars bars in four days isn't enough to keep you going.  Come on, let's get you a bit more comfortable.'  
  
  
  
Jared hauled him up then and set Jensen down on his ass - which hurt like a _bitch_ , even on the soft mattress - before going to work on the complicated knots binding Jensen’s legs.  Once the rope fell away, Jared turned his attention to the handcuffs, quickly unlocking them and removing them from Jensen’s wrists.  'That’s better, isn't it?' he said, lightly rubbing the soreness out of Jensen's reddened skin.  The tape was the last to go, and it was no less painful than the first time it had been ripped from his face.  Jensen worked his jaw slightly, as soon as his mouth was free, and ran his tongue over his dry, swollen lips to try and soothe away the sting.  
  
  
  
He barely caught the hitch in Jared's breathing before a hand shot out and cupped his cheek, tilting his head up slightly.  Immediately realising his mistake, Jensen sucked his tongue back into his mouth and pursed his lips, but it seemed the damage was already done.  Jared stared down at him, his pupils blown and his eyes filled with the same ravenous hunger Jensen had seen in them last night.  Jensen waited with bated breath – _not again, please not again_ – as Jared’s gaze roamed his face, constantly darting back to Jensen’s swollen lips.  But finally, _thankfully,_ after several too long, tense minutes, Jared let go of Jensen’s cheek and stepped back.  He still looked about a heartbeat away from jumping Jensen, but he wasn’t touching him anymore, which Jensen took as a good sign.    
  
  
  
Then Jared took a deep breath and shook his head, a shaky laugh tripping from his lips as he said, ‘You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.’  Well, Jensen begged to differ on that one – he knew _exactly_ what Jared wanted to do to him, and that was just not happening, not again, if Jensen could help it.  ‘But we’ve got plenty of time for that later; now, we need to get some food in you.’    
  
  
  
And with that, Jared turned around to pick up the bags behind him and Jensen saw his chance.  He threw himself onto Jared's back, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso and digging his fingers into the still raw wound he'd inflicted earlier.  He tried to wrestle Jared to the ground, letting all his weight drop heavily onto the man’s broad frame, but Jared…he…he barely seemed to react at all, barely even seemed to notice.  Sure, the guy let out a low grunt when Jensen clawed at his wound, but that was it, and it didn’t take more than a few moments for him to shove Jensen off him and spin round.  In the blink of an eye, Jared somehow had a hold of Jensen’s wrists and was pulling on them hard.   
  
  
  
And unlike Jared, Jensen felt everything Jared did to him, felt every ounce of the man’s ferocious strength, and, at that sharp yank, he stumbled forwards and landed right in Jared's lap.  Jared's arms instantly coiled around him, trapping Jensen against his chest.  'Okay, you've got a choice now, baby,' he said, running a hand through Jensen's hair, the gentleness of the gesture completely at odds with the strained quality of his voice.  And there, in that undertone of anger, was the Jared from before – the one with the dark eyes and the cruel mouth.  The one capable of all the unspeakable things Jared’s eyes had sworn he’d do if Jensen’s parents were ever unlucky enough to cross his path.   
  
  
  
Jensen held very, very still as Jared continued, 'I’m _done_ letting you hurt yourself, Jensen; I won’t let _anyone_ do that, not even you.  So you can sit quietly over there, untied, and eat your dinner like a good boy, which is what I think we'd both prefer, or I can tie you back up, sit you on my lap and feed you myself.'  
  
  
  
Futile, hopeless anger flared inside Jensen at that and he spat, 'I'm not fucking hungry.'   
  
  
  
Jared's hand tightened in Jensen's hair for a moment, not hard enough to hurt but enough of a warning for Jensen’s heart to nervously skip a beat.  'That's not the choice, Jensen. You _will_ eat.  You only have to decide if you wanna do it yourself or if you want me to help you.  Make your choice now.'  
  
  
  
Jensen squirmed slightly and Jared quickly added in a low voice, 'And don't try and fight me again because we both know you’re not gonna win.  Even without you being exhausted and half starved, you're not going to be able to overpower me so. Stop. Fucking. Trying.  Now _choose_.'  
  
  
  
It wasn't a choice, not at all, but Jared was right.  _Again_.  Fighting now would only end in Jensen being tied up and handfed, so he quietly murmured, 'Myself...I want to do it myself.'  
  
  
  
'Are you going to behave?  Are you going to be good boy for me?'  
  
  
  
Jensen glared at Jared's torso where he was mashed up against it – fuck him for making Jensen answer a question like that - 'Yes.'  
  
  
  
But it was worth it, well, _almost_ worth it, when Jared unwound his arms and Jensen was able to scramble away.  Jared ignored his frantic escape; instead, turning his attention back to the bags and slowly laying their contents out on the floor between them.  Then, with a smile, his anger already a distant memory - and wasn't that just terrifying? - Jared tossed Jensen’s jeans at him.  'I'd prefer you naked, I like looking at you, but I'll make an allowance if you want to wear them while we eat.'  Jensen had never pulled a pair of pants on faster than he did right then, eager to get a barrier between his skin and Jared's predatory gaze.  As soon as he sat down again, on the floor this time, Jared placed a packet of fries, a burger and a drink in front of him, looking slightly disappointed but not commenting on Jensen’s decision to wear the jeans.   
  
  
  
Jensen looked down at the items before him, and suddenly the water bottle from yesterday flashed before his eyes.  He couldn't...he couldn't eat this; he couldn't trust anything Jared gave him, could he?  It could be drugged with whatever Jared dosed him with yesterday? Or with something worse.   
  
  
  
'It's okay, baby.'  Jared's voice broke into Jensen’s increasingly panicked thoughts, reading him way better than he should've been able to, considering they were practically strangers.  Jensen added that to the ever growing list of things about Jared that creeped him the fuck out.  'There's nothing in any of that, I promise.'  
  
  
  
Jensen snorted bitterly.  What the hell was Jared's word worth to him?  He was a fucking kidnapper, a _rapist_ \- honour meant jack shit to someone like Jared.   
  
  
  
'I haven't lied to you, Jensen, not once,' Jared said with a sigh.  'I don't think two people in a relationship should ever lie to each other, _but_ …I can see you're still a bit freaked out by that little thing with the water so I'll prove it to you.'  With that, he leaned over and grabbed a couple of Jensen's fries and shoved them into his mouth.  Next, he unwrapped the burger, took a bite then washed it all down with a sip from Jensen's drink.  'See,' he said, with a smile, 'all fine.'  
  
  
  
And that proved it, didn’t it? Surely, Jared would never knowingly ingest anything that might give Jensen's the upper hand.  Not to mention that it all smelled _amazing_ , rich and juicy and goddamn delicious, and Jensen was having serious trouble holding on to all the arguments as to why he shouldn’t just tuck in.  He needed his strength, after all, if he was ever going to stand a chance of getting out of here, which meant he _had_ to eat the food...for his survival…  
  
  
  
So, reaching out an eager hand, he snatched up the burger and took a huge bite, moaning at the luscious flavour that exploded on his tongue.  He quickly took another bite, then another, before grabbing a fistful of fries and shoving them into his mouth too.  And he was just about to scoop up his drink when a hand caught his wrist; Jensen glared at Jared in response, ready to tear his arm away and get back to his food, when Jared surprisingly let go.  He simply looked at Jensen and said, 'Slowly.  You're gonna throw all that up again if you eat it too fast.'  
  
  
  
Oh.  Shit.  Now that he'd stopped shovelling food into his mouth, Jensen could feel his stomach gurgling unhappily and he gave Jared a small nod.  He waited a minute or so before picking up his drink, chocolate shake as it turned out, and taking a small sip.  He ate more sedately after that, waiting a few moments between bites, but the food was still gone far too quickly for Jensen’s liking.  Disappointed, he balled up the rubbish and placed it in the empty milkshake cup before passing it over to Jared.   
  
  
  
Jared took the cup, a wide grin stretching his lips, and Jensen was about a second away from asking the asshole what the hell was grinning about when Jared brought out a small Styrofoam box from behind his back.  He flipped open the lid and two pieces of pie, apple judging by heavenly smell of them, were revealed.   
  
  
  
'I thought you might like some dessert,' Jared said, picking up one of the two small containers that were sat in the box alongside the pie.  Jensen stared open mouthed as Jared opened it, poured thick cream onto the first slice and then held the box out to Jensen.   
  
  
  
'You...you got me dessert?' Jensen asked in disbelief, taking the box from Jared.   
  
  
  
'Yep,' Jared nodded.   
  
  
  
'Why?'  
  
  
  
Jared's smile dimmed slightly.  'Because I love you and I want to make you happy.  This is just...I thought you'd like it.'  
  
  
  
And in that instant, Jensen actually felt bad for him; it was only for a moment, just a _split_ second, but he did.  Which was ridiculous - this was clearly another one of Jared’s mind games, and even though Jensen’s head was feeling a little lazy from all the great food he’d just eaten, he wasn't about to be taken in by it.   
  
  
  
'Right,' he said tightly, digging his fork into the pie and bringing a piece up to his lips.  And…wow…it was delicious.  Pie was pretty much Jensen's favourite dessert in the whole world, and this was one of the best he’d ever tasted.   
  
  
  
He remembered a second too late that Jared hadn't taken a bite of the pie first...remembered that it could’ve been drugged.  But when he glanced up at Jared, he couldn't see anything but happiness, and genuine warmth, in the man’s eyes.  There was no triumph there, no smug satisfaction, and Jensen felt his unease melt away again.   
  
  
  
Plus, he'd already taken a bite now, so if it _was_ drugged then Jensen was going to spend the next few hours unconscious whether he ate the rest of the pie or not.  
  
  
  
On that reasoning, Jensen rapidly polished off the pie and held the box out to Jared so that he could have the other slice.  'No,' Jared said, pushing it back towards him, 'they're both for you.'  Jensen bit his lip in indecision, not sure whether he really _should_ when Jared hadn’t even had a single bite.  But then he caught another whiff of the sweet, sugary pastry and any guilt he might’ve felt at not sharing went right out the window -  hell, Jared could always get himself some more if he wanted and Jensen…well, he fucking _deserved_ both slices after last night.  So, opening the second pot of cream, he drizzled it liberally over the last piece of pie and wolfed it down.     
  
  
  
Jared accepted the box this time, when Jensen handed it over, and Jensen sat back against the bedframe with a groan, feeling comfortably full for the first time in what felt like forever.    
  
  
  
He heard Jared laugh and a moment later, a hand stroked over his bare belly.  'That’s better, isn't it?  I think it's time for bed, baby,' Jared said with one last, fleeting caress that was over before Jensen had time to brush it off.  
  
  
  
And even though Jensen had slept right up until lunch time that day, he felt surprisingly tired and going to bed didn’t actually sound like too bad an idea.  The combination of a full stomach and days of lost sleep were obviously taking their toll, and he slowly fumbled his way under the covers.  He was just dropping off to sleep when he felt the bed dip down at the bottom and, a moment later, Jared was pressing himself up against Jensen’s back, bare skin to bare skin.  Jensen had no doubts that Jared had removed _all_ his clothes before joining him in the bed.   
  
  
  
As soon as Jared was settled, Jensen felt a slight tug on his jeans and he quickly evened out his breathing and pretended to be asleep.  
  
  
  
'Jensen,' Jared whispered, his breath hot in Jensen's ear.  'You forgot to get undressed, baby.'  
  
  
  
Jensen ignored him, hoping the guy would just let it drop if he thought Jensen was already asleep.   
  
  
  
Jared didn't though, of course he fucking didn’t, and Jensen soon felt a hand popping open the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper. _No, please,_ he begged in his head, _I need this…please_.   
  
  
  
Just as Jared's hand moved to his waistband and started to drag it down, Jensen caught Jared's wrist.  'Can I...can I not wear these _just_ for tonight?' _Please, please, please, please..._  
  
  
  
He heard Jared sigh regretfully behind him and his heart sank.  'I don't think that's a good idea, baby.  I know you're shy, but you've got nothing to be ashamed of.  You're perfect, believe me.  And we're lovers, Jensen,' he said, nosing gently at Jensen’s ear, 'there shouldn't be anything between us.'  
  
  
  
Jensen knew he'd lost this round, but he couldn't get himself let go of Jared's wrist.  In the end, Jared just turned his hand over and threaded their fingers together whilst his other hand pushed the jeans down and off Jensen's legs.  Once he was done, he instantly moulded himself to Jensen’s back again, fitting them so closely together that there really was nothing between them, not even the slightest sliver of air.  He then brought the hand still clutching Jensen's up to rest against Jensen's chest, over his heart.   
  
  
  
The position fitted Jared's cock right up against the crack of Jensen's ass – a stark reminder that Jensen was about an inch from getting fucked whether he liked it or not - and Jensen was certain he wouldn't be able to sleep like that.   
  
  
  
But exhaustion beat him in the end, as thoroughly as Jared had beaten him at every turn since he'd been taken, and Jensen’s eyes eventually slipped closed and he drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
NEXT.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - God, it’s been nearly a month since I updated this…I just don’t know where my head’s been at lately, I’m sorry. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait – probably not and I’m sorry about that too…but here’s wait I’ve got. Let me know if it’s really awful and I’ll try to re-write it.

**** Chapter Three.   
  
  
Over the next week, Jared barely touched Jensen at all; the only time he did, was when he wrapped himself around Jensen at night.  Then Jared’s hands would wander, absently stroking over Jensen’s skin long after the guy had drifted off to sleep, almost like he couldn’t help it…almost like, even in his dreams, all he could think about was Jensen.  Which was terrifying, of course, because it was just further evidence of how crazy Jared really was, but…Jensen couldn’t deny that those soft touches made him feel something else too.  Something he wasn’t ready to admit to just yet.        
  
  
They hadn't pulled into another truck stop, not even to refuel or restock the cooler, so Jensen hadn't made another attempt to escape.  He figured there was no point, since being lost in the middle of the nowhere wasn't going to leave him in a much better position than being stuck here with Jared.  So, while he waited for his next opportunity to arise, he ate the food Jared gave him, slept when Jared told him to, did everything Jared asked of him, and the two of them actually talked.    
  
  
Well, _Jared_ talked and Jensen pretended not to listen, but, short of sticking his fingers in his ears, there was nothing he could really do to block out Jared's endless chatter.  And he wasn't about to do that; pissing Jared off was pretty much the _last_ thing he wanted to do.  For now, the guy was controlling himself - for some reason Jensen couldn’t even _begin_ to fathom - and Jensen wanted to keep it that way right up until he could make another break for it.    
  
  
So Jensen grudgingly listened to everything Jared had to say, and was oddly surprised by how goddamn normal Jared sounded when he wasn't spouting off about soul mates or rescuers or how perfect Jensen was.    
  
  
Apparently, Jared had grown up in Texas, just like Jensen, had an older brother and a younger sister, just like Jensen, and loved country music, _also_ just like Jensen - Jensen refusing to tell Jared those things didn't make them any less true.  Didn’t make the two of them any less alike.  It also didn’t stop Jensen from thinking that if Jared hadn’t kidnapped and raped him, and had the guy not been so clearly _insane_ , then they might’ve been friends.  In a different life, maybe even best friends.  Of course, Jensen would cut off his own arm before he’d ever say that out loud but…that didn’t mean the thought hadn’t crossed his mind more than once over the past few days.   
  
  
Jared told Jensen about all the places he'd been and the people he’d met, making his job sound far more exciting than Jensen had ever thought trucking could be.  He made jokes that Jensen had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at, and said things that no one in Jensen’s old life would ever have said.  Things that spoke to something deep inside him, and made him wonder, yet again, how someone as thoughtful, someone as smart and caring and kind as Jared, could have become screwed up enough to think that what he’d done to Jensen was okay.  Where had the darkness that shadowed Jared’s soul come from?     
  
  
It wasn't until the sixth day since they’d made that last truck stop that Jensen finally got his answer.    
  
  
Both Jared’s parents were dead.  Killed by some asshole too high, too drunk or just too plain stupid to realise how many lives he was fucking up when he put a bullet in their brains.  And for what?  A measly forty bucks?       
  
  
‘I should’ve protected them,’ Jared whispered, clutching Jensen impossibly closer.  ‘I should’ve saved them.’  Jensen's heart clenched at the sheer devastation in Jared's voice; the wound was obviously still raw, still bleeding, even now, years after it had happened.  And, yes, Jensen knew that he shouldn't care, that this didn't excuse anything Jared had done to him, but he couldn't help it.  ‘They were soul mates, you know, my…my parents.  My mom used to promise me every night, when I went to sleep, that there was someone special out there waiting for me.  That we’d be as happy together as she and my dad were.’      
  
  
Jensen felt Jared bury his face in the back of his neck then, felt wetness against his skin and knew Jared was crying, and before he could stop himself, he tentatively lifted a hand and ran it gently through Jared's hair.  'I'm sorry that happened, Jared.  I’m so sorry you had to go through that,' he said quietly, and God help him but he meant it.     
  
  
Jared had clearly loved his parents deeply, had had the kind of relationship with them that Jensen had never had with his own parents, and something had just broken inside of him when they'd died.  All those stories about soul mates and true love had somehow gotten twisted up and corrupted in his fractured young mind, and Jared simply hadn’t been able to sort through the chaos.  And that was so damn heart breaking, tears of his own flooded Jensen’s eyes.  ‘I’m so sorry,’ he said again, the tears slipping silently down his cheeks as he cried for that poor lost boy, and even more so for the dark, desperate man he’d become.         
  
  
And right then, something between them changed.  As Jared sobbed into his skin, pressing gentle, fleeting kisses to the curve of Jensen's neck and restlessly kneading the flesh of his stomach, something shifted.  And whatever it was, Jensen had no idea how to change it back.   
  
  
NEXT.


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, bondage!sex is so hard to write! Lol! And I wish I could write better porn/dirty talk, but it is what it is. Hopefully, this isn’t too awful. :-)

**** Chapter Four.   
  
Jensen drifted on the edge of waking, his body flushed, his belly tight and hot.  He struggled to get back into his dream, because while he couldn't remember it clearly - fire shooting through his veins; lightning running across his skin - he knew it was fucking _amazing_.    
  
  
But before he could slip back into that blissful oblivion, a shock of pleasure ran down his spine so intense it felt like it might just stop his heart.  Jensen’s eyes snapped open, and he immediately realised that it hadn't been a dream at all.  Jared's fingers were buried deep in his ass, pressing down on that _dirtyhot_ place and lighting his body up from the inside out.    
  
  
He was hard, almost painfully so, but he was coherent enough - _just, only just_ \- to know that he wanted Jared out of him right then so he could jump in the shower and wash every trace of this off him.  What had happened to the last couple of days?  What had happened to the Jared he'd been getting to know?    
  
  
The answer was simple, of course, and came to him even as his mouth dropped open on a needy pant - they were both Jared.  This Jared who took so many things from Jensen that he had no right to, and the sensitive, vulnerable Jared he’d seen last night…they were the same man.  Two sides of the same coin.       
  
  
'Jared,' he gasped out.  'St...st...op.'   
  
  
‘Morning, Sleeping Beauty,' Jared purred, pressing a kiss to Jensen's cheek and completely ignoring his words in favour of dragging his fingers hard over that sweet spot.    
  
  
'Oh god.' Jensen's eyes rolled back in his head, but somehow through his haze, he managed to force himself to reach a hand back and push Jared away.  He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Jared’s fingers leave his body, thanking God that he’d _finally_ managed to get through to the guy for the first time since they’d met.  However, his relief was short-lived, and it quickly morphed into panic when, a moment later, Jared curled around him, trapping Jensen’s arms against his chest and making any further struggles all but impossible.    
  
  
‘No,’ Jensen hissed, kicking out at Jared.  Well, he _tried_ to anyway but…but it didn’t work; his legs had barely even moved.  It was only then that he registered the roughness chafing against his skin, and realised, with dawning horror, that Jared had bound his legs together while he was sleeping.  That, combined with being on his side, meant no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get the leverage to kick Jared off him.  _No…No…_ ‘Jared, please _…please_ let go.’     
  
  
But Jared didn’t respond, and he didn’t let Jensen go.  Instead, the man just wormed his other arm between them and slid his fingers back inside Jensen, instantly finding that sparking spot and stroking over it.  Jensen couldn’t hold back a desperate whimper as Jared’s fingers moved inside him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and he quickly turned his reddening face into his pillow...god, how could something feel so good and so fucking terrible all at the same time?  He was so turned on, his cock so hard all he'd need was a hand wrapped around him, just for a second, and he'd shoot.  And part of him wanted it - the part that didn't care that he didn't want Jared; the part that only cared about the earth-shattering orgasm he’d experience if he just gave in.    
  
  
It was that shameless, lust-driven part of him that was responsible for the disappointed whine he made when Jared suddenly stopped moving his fingers.  Jared chuckled, the sound deep and enticing and damn near sinking into Jensen's bones.  'What do you want, Jensen? Tell me what you want?’ he whispered, dragging his nose along the sensitive skin just behind Jensen’s ear.    
  
  
No...no, he couldn't expect Jensen to _say_ it...he wouldn't...he wouldn't _ask_ Jared for that and let the guy use it as an excuse to make all this okay...   
  
  
Fuck it, Jensen would finish this himself.  With an angry snarl, he tore one of his arms free of Jared's tight grip and shoved it down the front of his body.  His fingers had barely even grazed his cock, though, before Jared was grabbing his wrist and pinning his arm back against his chest, even tighter than before.  Jensen moaned as Jared's fingers moved again, curling right into that spot.  But, this time, it was only a brush of his fingers, barely even a whisper, over that sparking place, and no way near enough to send Jensen over the edge…but it was enough to keep him wanting it.  _Needing_ it.     
  
  
'Only me, Jensen.  I'm the only one who's gives you pleasure from now on - no one else…not even you.  Understand?’  Another too soft stroke over that place.  ‘So do you want to come, baby?  Do you wanna feel that molten rush through your veins; do you wanna fly?  You do…I _know_ you do.  You want this so much, baby; you were begging for it in your sleep, pushing back against me all fucking night,' Jared growled, licking a long stripe up Jensen's throat.  Jensen shuddered…God, Jared needed to shut up; his words, his _voice_ , fuck, they made Jensen’s stomach twist and clench and pushed him closer and closer...   
  
  
'Jared...' he panted. _'Jared_...'   
  
  
‘I’m here, baby, I’m right here.  What do you want?  My cock?  Do you need me to push into your tight little hole?  Do you remember how that felt?' He scraped a nail across the spot and Jensen’s heart stuttered in his chest.  _God_.  'Or do you want me to wrap my hand around your slutty little cock?  That’s all you’d need, isn’t it, baby?  Just.  One.  Touch…'    
  
  
Jensen let out a strangled cry, pushing back on Jared's fingers in an attempt to get them deeper, before he clamped his lips tight shut.  He couldn't risk letting what was running though his head spill out of them, not when all Jensen wanted to say, wanted to _scream_ , was, 'Yes! All of it.  Anything.  _Everything_.  Do it, do it, DO IT!'   
  
  
And there was that dark chuckle again, breathed right into Jensen’s damp, flushed skin.  'Not gonna happen, baby; I know your body better than you do it.  I know your limits.'  Jared pressed down again, maddeningly close to making Jensen shoot but still _just_ short of enough.  'So… _tell_ me.'   
  
  
He bit down on the side of Jensen's neck, _hard_ , and Jensen cried out, his cock jerking against his belly, and he simply couldn’t keep it in any longer.  'Anything! Oh god, all of it.  Your hand, your cock, anything…I…I need you, fuck I...please... _please_!'   
  
  
Before Jensen had even finished talking, _begging_ , Jared was pushing into him, and Jensen’s world screeched to a halt – he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t move - as it stretched him open so fucking good.  Jared set up a furious pace, slamming into him and growling words against Jensen’s neck that he could barely make out.    
  
  
Then Jared’s huge hand slid down and gripped Jensen's cock, twisting hard, and that was all it took; Jensen came, arching back against him.      
  
  
Distantly, he heard Jared growl behind him, felt Jared's fingers dig ruthlessly into his hips, as he pounded away into Jensen's lax body.   
  
  
'Mine.  All mine. _Only_ mine....'   
  
  
And then Jared stilled, letting out a deep grunt into Jensen's neck, and Jensen felt warm wetness fill him.   
  
  
But unlike last time, Jensen didn't have the numbing bliss of unconsciousness to lose himself in for a while.  He couldn't distance himself from what had just happened, not with Jared pressing soft kisses into the sweat slick skin of his neck, and shame quickly spread through him.     
  
  
But it wasn’t as bad as it had been after that first night.  Jensen didn’t know why that it was - whether it was because this hadn’t been the first time it had happened, or because he knew Jared a little now and actually kind of liked him.  Or maybe it was because of the way Jared was touching him right then.  Slow, worshipful caresses over his stomach, down his arms, across his chest.  A thousand words of love written in every stroke of the man’s fingers, and Jensen was finding it a little difficult to hate himself while Jared was doing that.  As fucked up as it was, this was the most loved Jensen had ever felt in his entire life.  The things Jared said about him – _beautiful, perfect, amazing_ – no one had ever called him any of those things.     
  
  
‘God, I love you so much, Jensen,’ Jared breathed into his ear.  No one had ever said that to him before either, no one but Jared, and Jensen felt his heart give just a little, felt himself relax back into Jared’s body behind him and lose himself in Jared’s arms.     
  
  
Just for a little while…   
  
  
Just this once.   
  
  
NEXT.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: God, I’m sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out. It was really hard to write, because it’s quite an important turning point in the story, and I hope it’s not crap coz it took ME SO FREAKING LONG! Lol! Anywho…I really hope you guys like it, and thanks for your patience! :-)

** Chapter Five.   
  
** It wasn’t just that once though, and, little by little, Jensen found himself getting used to being with Jared.  Sure, he still watched the door like a hawk for an opportunity to escape, and he was always trying to steal the keys from Jared’s pocket whenever he could get close enough.  Heck, a few weeks ago, he’d even managed to get the attention of another trucker through the cabin window.  That hadn’t ended anywhere near as well as Jensen had hoped it would though - Jared had somehow managed to charm the guy away from the truck again, with that lying silver tongue of his, even with Jensen pounding desperately at the glass.  Then he’d come back and blacked out all the windows, taking away Jensen’s last connection to the outside world once and for all.     
  
  
But, still, there was no denying that with every passing day - week, _month_ \- Jensen felt more and more at ease around Jared, and he could admit, even if it was only in his head, that the sex wasn’t _always_ terrible.  Jared, for all his faults, was considerate and loving and gentle whenever they were together, and Jensen was having a little trouble holding on to his anger in the face of such overwhelming adoration.       
  
  
And that was probably why Jared had decided to do this.  He’d probably sensed that slight shift in Jensen, with those freaky mind reading skills of his, and figured he could take this thing between them to the next level.  Which Jensen absolutely wasn’t ready for, but that didn’t make any difference - of course, it didn’t - because no matter how caring Jared might’ve seemed, he still didn’t heed any of Jensen’s ‘no’s and he still never stopped when Jensen needed him to.  Not even when Jensen _begged_ him too…   
  
  
****   
  
  
Jensen woke up with Jared’s fingers already inside him, lazily pumping in and out of his body, and the man’s erection pressing into his back.    
  
  
This was pretty much par for the course now, so Jensen simply waited for Jared to roll him onto his stomach, or maybe just lift his leg a little, and slide inside.  But neither of those things happened.  Instead, Jared pulled his fingers out, moved in close and whispered softly in his ear, ‘I thought we could do something different today.’    
  
  
Jensen’s stomach dropped.  Different?  He really didn’t like the sound of that.  ‘Jared…I…I don’t think…can’t we just…do it like this,’ he tried, pushing his hips back against Jared and hoping the man would take the hint, because this he could just about handle - Jared taking what he wanted and not expecting anything in return.     
  
  
That was what he was used to.     
  
  
But Jared merely laughed and pressed a playful kiss to Jensen’s neck.  ‘Don’t worry, baby, it’ll be fun,’ he said, nuzzling into Jensen’s skin.  ‘I want you to ride me…it’ll be so hot.’      
  
  
Jensen blinked in surprise.  ‘Ride you?’ he asked, cheeks flushing red; Jared couldn’t possibly want him to… ‘Like…like…on _top_?’   
  
  
But to Jensen’s dismay, that was clearly _exactly_ what Jared wanted because the man instantly nodded and breathed a quiet, ‘Uh-huh,’ into Jensen’s ear.   
  
  
The blush colouring Jensen’s cheeks darkened as he pictured how that would work, what he’d have to do, how he’d look…   
  
  
And _no_ …he just couldn’t do it.     
  
  
So the first outright ‘no’ Jensen had said in weeks issued from his lips as he pulled away from Jared and turned his face into the pillow.   
  
  
Several long, tense minutes passed before Jared finally spoke again, and when he did, his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but Jensen could hear the anger running through it.  Anger at Jensen’s reluctance to do exactly what Jared wanted.  ‘Okay, baby, if that’s what you really want.’     
  
  
Wait.  _What_?   
  
  
Jensen was so stunned by Jared’s response that he didn’t quite know what to do with himself as Jared climbed out of the bed and started to get dressed.  He just lay there, frozen, staring at the other man in shock.  ‘Jen, can you go get that pair of boxers out of the bathroom for me?’ Jared tossed over his shoulder as he made his way towards the small chest of drawers on the other side of the cabin.       
  
  
Jensen frowned and sat up, feeling more confused than ever.  ‘What?’     
  
  
‘Your boxers,’ Jared said, pulling all of Jensen’s clothes out of the top drawer and throwing them onto the floor.  ‘I need to put them in the trash with this stuff.’   
  
  
Jensen’s heart stopped.  ‘But…but…they’re _mine_ …I need them.’   
  
  
‘Well, I don’t like them,’ Jared replied coldly as he began stuffing the clothes into a large garbage bag.  ‘And if you’re not going to do anything for me, then I don’t see why I should do anything for you.’   
  
  
Jensen’s mouth dropped open in disbelief – he let Jared do _anything_ he wanted to him…had done so for weeks.  How could Jared possibility think…   
  
  
But he quickly realised how much that just didn’t matter; all that mattered was that Jared believed it, and that he was going to throw out all of Jensen’s clothes.  And Jensen couldn’t let that happen.  Those clothes provided his only sanctuary from Jared’s relentless gaze and Jensen needed that, even if it was only for a couple of hours a day…he _needed_ it.     
  
  
‘Stop!’ he gasped, springing out of the bed and rushing over to grasp Jared’s arm.  ‘Wait…maybe I…maybe I could try…’   
  
  
But Jared just ignored him as he stood up, with the now full bag hefted over his shoulder, and headed towards the door.  Panicked, Jensen darted between Jared and the exit and pressed a hand against the man’s chest.  ‘Wait…wait.  I’ll do it.’    
  
  
Jared's eyes narrowed, his mouth set in a tight line, as he stared down at Jensen.  But, finally, despite Jensen’s pleading expression, he simply shook his head and said, ‘No, you don’t want to.'   And Jensen just didn’t understand what was happening because that had never stopped Jared before.  What made this time so different?  Why was Jared suddenly acting like what Jensen wanted actually _mattered_?   
  
  
  
He didn't have time to come up with any answers, though, because he was immediately being pushed aside.  Jensen's heart pounded frantically in his chest as his gaze flickered back and forth between the garbage bag and the bed.   Those clothes were the only things he could call his own, the only thing Jared let him have, and losing them...well, that just wasn't an option.      
  
  
  
  
So, with his pulse still racing, Jensen lunged forward and grabbed hold of Jared's arm.  'I do,' he insisted, hoping Jared couldn't hear the lie in his words.  He quickly spun Jared round and crowded the man back against to the door, before moving closer and bringing his hands up to Jared's shirt.  'I do want to.'   
  
  
  
  
His fingers shook slightly as he slowly began to undo the buttons, but, even so, it wasn't long before Jared's shirt was gaping open and Jensen was reaching up to push it from the man’s shoulders.  He moved his hands to Jared's jeans next, deftly flicking open the button and pulling down the zipper.  He could feel the hot bulge of Jared's erection, could see it nudging through the gape of the man's jeans, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.  He could do this - it wouldn't be all that different from the hundreds of other times he and Jared had been together.  He was _sure_ it wouldn't be…and if it meant Jensen got to keep his clothes, then it was worth it.  Right?   
  
  
  
He nodded to himself as he shoved Jared's jeans and boxers down, crouching on the floor to remove Jared's boots.  He was so focused on getting them off that he startled, completely caught off guard, when a hand dropped onto his head and began stroking his hair.  He let out a shaky breath and continued to work on the laces, ignoring the long fingers now running across his scalp.     
  
  
  
  
Moments later and way too soon for Jensen's liking, Jared's boots and socks were off his feet and the man was stepping out of the last of his clothes.  Jensen sat frozen on his knees, staring at Jared's bare feet, unsure of what to do next.  Was he just supposed to tackle Jared to the ground and...and climb on?      
  
  
  
At least five minutes passed, with him not being able to make a move, before the hand on his head suddenly disappeared.  For a second, Jensen thought he'd blown it, but before he could panic, or start begging, the hand reappeared, this time gripping his chin and raising his face.  'You don't have to be nervous, baby; you know I'd never do anything to hurt you.'  Jensen dug his fingers into the meat of his thighs at that, as he struggled to keep his face neutral and not call Jared out on his bullshit.  The bag of clothes was sitting right beside Jared; one wrong move and it would be gone.  'That's the reason you said no, isn't it?'     
  
  
  
  
Jared held out his hand then and Jensen took it, like he was expected to, and let Jared pull him to his feet.  He also let Jared step in close, the man's hand tenderly brushing a stray hair off Jensen’s forehead as he said, 'I'm sorry, Jen, I should've realised.  I just...I really don't like it when you tell me no, okay, so try not to from now on, yeah?'  Jensen swallowed, his gut churning uneasily, and gave a shaky nod.  ‘Good.  Now, come on,' Jared said softly, moving back over to the bed and climbing in.   
  
  
  
  
Jensen stood at the edge of the mattress, his hand still held tightly in Jared’s, and stared down at Jared's naked body.  He knew what he had to do - he wasn't stupid…well, he wasn’t _that_ stupid - but knowing and doing were two very different things.      
  
  
  
'Jensen,' Jared said, his voice dipping into that warning tone again, and Jensen's eyes darted up to Jared's face.  It was the look in Jared's eyes that did it - that dark mercilessness that made Jensen think there was more at stake here than just his clothes - and Jensen finally managed to get his body to co-operate.  He climbed onto the bed and swung a leg over Jared's hips so that he was kneeling over him, his hands planted on either side of Jared's head.  Now he just needed to sit back and lower himself down onto Jared's thighs, but…but he simply couldn't get his damn muscles to obey.    
  
  
  
‘Relax, baby,’ Jared whispered, stroking his hands up Jensen’s thighs.  ‘Come on, Jen, sit down.’  His hands moved to Jensen's hips, gently pushing until Jensen's legs gave way and dumped him down onto Jared's body.  'See, that's better, isn't it?'    
  
  
  
  
No, Jensen thought, this wasn't better.  Better would've been giving Jensen back his clothes.  Better would've been letting him out of this goddamn trailer.  But he couldn't say any of that, of course; he was still dangerously close to losing his clothes as it was, and he was pretty sure pissing Jared off any more than he already had today would _not_ be a smart move.   
  
  
  
So he let Jared's hands slide over his body, up his chest and down his thighs, and barely made a sound when Jared's fingers slipped inside him.  It didn't hurt, not after Jared had prepped him so thoroughly earlier, but it felt different like this.  More intimate.     
  
  
Most of the time when Jared stretched him open, Jensen was lying on his side or on his stomach so he was, at least, able to hide a little from it all.  But like this, Jensen's gaze kept darting down to Jared beneath him.  He couldn't help it - the man was _right_ there, and with every twist of Jared's fingers, Jensen's attention was brought straight back to him.  He hadn't thought there could be anything worse than Jared crushing him into the mattress as he took what he wanted, but this...this was worse.       
  
  
  
  
And they were only just getting started.   
  
  
  
Lost in his head, Jensen jumped when Jared patted his thigh lightly with a cheerful, 'All done.  Your turn now, baby.'     
  
  
  
  
_No_.  Not yet…he wasn’t ready.  He didn’t know how to _do_ this.  'I don't...' Jensen quietly admitted, his cheeks heating up once again, 'I don't know what I'm supposed to do.'   
  
  
  
  
'God,' Jared breathed, curling his fingers around Jensen's hips.  'You're just so innocent, aren’t you?  Never done anything before me, have you, baby?  Never done anything with anyone but me.  My innocent little angel.'  His fingers dug painfully into Jensen's skin, his eyes darkening just that little bit more as he looked up at Jensen.  'So fucking sexy and you don't even know it.  Okay...okay...just lift up.'  He patted Jensen's thigh again, and Jensen obeyed, lifting up onto his knees.  'Now reach behind yourself and take hold of my cock, then sink down on it.  Slowly, okay?'   
  
  
  
Jensen took a deep breath, reminding himself once again why he was doing this…reminding himself that this time _wasn’t any different_ , as he reached a hand back and wrapped it around Jared's dick.  He flinched at the low groan Jared made - _focus, just focus, and it'll be over soon_ \- and quickly brought it up to his entrance before he could freak out again.   Once he felt the head of Jared's cock at his hole, he sank down, not stopping until his ass met Jared's hips.    
  
  
  
  
  
_ Fuck _ !  Fuck, it hurt.  His hands flew up to Jared's chest to steady himself as tears sprang to his eyes.    
  
  
'No, Jensen!' Jared gasped, his hands instantly coming up to Jensen's face and stroking frantically over his cheeks.  'Oh, God, baby, I said slowly; you're not used to this yet.  It's okay, it's okay...just…just wait, it'll be better in a minute. Shhhh, baby, it's okay.  Just take a couple of deep breaths for me,' Jared said soothingly, his voice gentle.     
  
  
  
  
Jensen took the advice, his breath shuddering slightly with each breath, and he slowly began to feel better.  The burn in his ass was already fading - it still throbbed but it was no worse than it usually was when Jared pushed into him – and soon enough, he felt that he could open his eyes again.  Jared was staring up at him, and he looked so concerned, so distraught, so downright panicked, that Jensen's heart skipped a beat.   He still wasn't quite used to anyone looking at him like that.  Looking at him like he mattered.   
  
  
  
  
'You okay, Jen?' Jared asked, his thumb wiping away a tear that had trickled down Jensen's cheek.     
  
  
  
Jensen nodded, realising only a moment later that he wasn't actually lying.  The pain had seared away some of his nerves and now Jared was actually inside him, he felt a little less uncomfortable.  A little less awkward.  He felt like, for the first time since Jared had mentioned it, he might actually be able to do this.    
  
  
  
  
'It'll get even better once you start moving, I promise,' Jared said, his hands giving Jensen's face one last caress before dropping to his hips again.  'You just need to lift up, and push back down...it'll feel amazing, baby...come on...nice and slowly...'   
  
  
  
  
Jensen let Jared guide him up again and back down, while his hands stayed firmly planted on Jared's chest.  Jared's dick felt bigger this way, longer, touching places inside Jensen that had never been touched before, and Jensen couldn't deny the way the hot drag of it made him feel.  Nor could he deny the fire it kindled in his belly.      
  
  
  
  
He jolted the first time Jared's cock brushed over his sweet spot, his breath and hips stuttering as Jared urged him to lean forward a little.  'Like that, baby, just like that.'  The next time he sank down, Jared’s dick didn't just brush over that place, it hit it straight on.  Hard enough to make Jensen's hands curl into fists and scrape his nails down Jared's torso.  Jared didn't push him away though; he just moved Jensen faster, thrusting his hips up every time he pulled Jensen down.    
  
  
  
It felt really, really good, amazing even, and Jensen soon found himself drowning in sensation as their bodies moved together.  He barely heard Jared's hushed words of encouragement - _god, so hot; feel so good; you're amazing, baby_ \- as his body gave in to the dizzying pleasure coursing through his veins and across his skin.    
  
  
  
  
It wasn't until he felt Jared's hands on his chest that he realised something was off.  He opened his eyes, panting slightly, to glance down at Jared's hands; it took him a moment but then it finally clicked - if Jared's hands were there then they weren’t moving Jensen’s hips anymore so Jensen was the one who was...   
  
  
  
  
He stilled instantly as shame flooded through him, dousing his arousal like a bucket of cold water, at the thought of him actually enjoying this.  At the thought of him being the one making it happen - God only knew when Jared had stopped guiding him and Jensen had started to move on his own.     
  
  
  
  
'Don't, Jen.  Don’t do that.'   
  
  
  
Jensen couldn't look at him...couldn't even raise his eyes.  God, he was so fucked up.   
  
  
  
  
'You're allowed to enjoy this.  It's okay,' Jared continued, his hands stroking softly along Jensen's thighs.   'This feels good, doesn't it?'  His fingers wrapped around Jensen's cock, giving it a firm stroke as he thrust up into Jensen’s body, forcing a whimper out of him that was answer enough.  'Then give in to it, baby.  Just let go; I'll be right here to catch you.'   
  
  
  
Jensen bit his lip, uncertain.  This was wrong, he knew it was, but...but…     
  
  
  
It _did_ feel good, he was long past denying that Jared could make him feel good, and...and who would he hurting if he gave in just a little?  It wasn't like he had a choice anyway - Jared was going to take what he wanted regardless of Jensen's thoughts on the matter - and deriving a little pleasure from it didn't make what Jared was doing okay.  Maybe this would all be a little more bearable if he did give in to it; if he just let himself feel without worrying about the consequences or whether it was right or wrong.     
  
  
Maybe if he just…   
  
  
Jensen hesitantly rose up and sank back down, his bottom lip still caught between his teeth and his cheeks a dusky pink.     
  
  
'That's it, baby; see how good it feels.  You're perfect...so perfect…keep going, baby, keep going.'   
  
  
Jared’s words washing over him, Jensen did it again, and again, slowly working back up to the same frenetic pace Jared had coaxed him into before and ignoring anything that wasn't Jared's dick thrusting into his sweet spot, or Jared's hands on his skin, or his own fingers digging into the warm, firm flesh beneath them.   He let himself get completely lost in it.  So lost that his orgasm took him completely by surprise and he cried out, adding a few more scratches to the ones that already littered Jared's chest, as he came all over their stomachs.  Jensen felt Jared come barely a second later, flooding his insides and squeezing his ass hard enough to bruise, as he let himself collapse on top of the guy’s body, utterly worn out.   
  
  
Jared's arms immediately wrapped around him, pulling him close, and he felt the man drop a kiss on the top of his head.  'God, that was amazing.  Even better than I'd imagined.'  He reached down, lifted Jensen's face to his own and kissed him.  It was gentle, almost chaste; no tongue, just a soft press of lips, and Jensen almost kissed back before he could stop himself.  But he _did_ stop himself, because that...that would be going too far, right?  Even if he liked the way Jared's lips made him feel; even if he felt loved and cherished every time they touched his skin.  Kissing wasn't the same as sex...it was more intimate than sex and…and kissing Jared back wouldn't be a good idea, right?   
  
  
  
  
Jared pulled back before Jensen could come to a decision on that and looked right into Jensen's eyes as he said, 'I love you, Jensen.  You do know that, don’t you?'   
  
  
  
  
Jensen stared back - seeing nothing but love and sincerity, and just the tiniest hint of self-doubt, in Jared's eyes - for a long moment before laying his head back on Jared's chest and whispering a quiet, 'Yeah, I know.'   
  
  
NEXT.


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So…I’ve been worrying about this chapter for weeks – writing what happens at the end out and then in again about a hundred times, worried that I’ve gone too far with it. Which I probably have, but, in my head, it just felt necessary. And my girlies , alexisjane, kinkajou, cillasstuff and cappy712, totally said I should go for it – thank you all for the help! I totally need to thank alexisjane and thatsakitkat for giving some much needed advice on the last chapter too – I was having a lot of trouble posting it to LJ and, in my frustration, I forgot to do so, like the terrible person I am. So, I’m thanking them here instead. Also, I’ve seriously cut down my editing time – and tried to rein in my OCD because it was really getting ridiculous – so you guys have to let me know if this is much crappier than normal. Thanks.
> 
> As regards to the chapter, I’M NOT WARNING FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!! Because one – I don’t consider it the kink I’d normally warn for if I were using it that way – it’s a plot device here and nothing more – and two – if I warn for it, it’ll totally ruin the chapter. So, if you have squicks you are worried about or things that trigger you, please, please, PLEASE PM me before reading and I can tell you what happens.

**** Chapter Six.   
  
Before Jensen knew it, sixth months had gone by and he hadn’t spoken to, had barely even _seen_ , anyone but Jared in all that time.  And, while that wasn’t okay, not by any stretch of the imagination, Jensen found he really wasn’t as freaked out by it as he felt he probably should have been.    
  
  
It was just that…well…life with Jared wasn’t _easy_ , but it was a damn sight better than what Jensen had had before.  Jared didn’t get mad at him for no reason; he didn’t beat Jensen till he couldn’t move; he didn’t call him stupid or worthless or pathetic.     
  
  
Jensen knew what to expect from his days now, and from Jared, and after a lifetime of ugly surprises and brutal disappointments, that was kind of nice.  Almost comforting.     
  
  
Sure, Jensen would rather have been able to go to bed alone, and he still never initiated any of the intimacy between them, but things had gotten better.  The shame and self-loathing that arose after their couplings took longer to take hold of him now, if it even came at all.  And how could it with Jared constantly telling him how amazing he was?  How could Jensen hate himself when the only person in his life thought he was perfect, just the way he was?   
  
  
Truthfully, for the first time ever, Jensen actually felt worth something and Jared had given him that.    
  
  
He still thought about escaping, of course; there was no getting around the fact that he was a prisoner.  Jared still tied Jensen up and taped his mouth shut every time he left the truck, and he still locked the door behind him to trap Jensen inside.  Jensen knew he needed to get away; he’d seen what lurked behind Jared's kind, hazel gaze, no matter how well it was hidden most of time, and he knew he wouldn't truly be safe until he was far, far away from the man.    
  
  
But those thoughts were coming less and less now, and there were days, _weeks_ even, when he didn't think about escaping at all.  That was just because he was biding his time, though…really it was…   
  
  
Wasn't it?    
  
  
He wasn't actually considering _staying_ with Jared...he couldn't have been.  That would’ve been crazy.  Completely and utterly crazy.   
  
  
****    
  
  
Jensen raised his head when he heard the creak of the bathroom door opening, and saw a very wet, very _naked_ Jared standing on the threshold.   The man walked forward into the cabin unselfconsciously - of course he did; he was built like a fucking Greek God...no, _better_ …because Jared was real - towelling his long hair dry.  Jensen quickly looked away, his cheeks heating; he still didn’t quite know how to handle what he felt when he saw Jared like that.    
But before he’d even finished turning his head to the side, a hand cupped his cheek and brought his face back round.  The move left Jensen's eyes level with Jared's firm, muscled stomach, and they instantly latched onto a drop of water winding its way down the contours of the man’s abs.  Tracking it as it slipped down Jared’s perfect body.  Out of nowhere, came the overwhelming urge to lean forward and lick it away, and Jensen almost did it too, but, thankfully, he stopped himself at the very last moment.  Blinking a couple of times and wondering where the hell that had come from, he lay perfectly still as Jared bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips.  'This is the last stop so I'm dropping off my load today.  That’s gonna take a couple of hours, okay?'   
  
  
Jensen nodded and held his hands up to be bound.   
  
  
However, instead of feeling rope wind around his wrists, he just felt Jared's fingertips trace down the soft skin of his forearm.  'I think I'm going to leave the rope off for today.  I'm gonna be gone a long time, and you’ve been so good lately that I really don't think we need it, do we, baby?'   
  
  
Jensen's belly warmed slightly at the praise, and he immediately shook his head.  They actually didn't need them anymore, not when Jensen had already decided not to make another escape attempt until Jared finally took him outside again.  After all, there was no point trying before then since Jared always took the key to the cabin with him, whenever he left Jensen alone, and there was no way Jensen was getting through the door without it.   
  
  
So while he waited for the right time to make a run for it, he might as well try to keep Jared happy.  It just made sense.    
  
  
He could be good for Jared.   
  
  
'Great,' Jared said, his voice warm and proud.  'I’ll bring you something nice back, I promise.'  Jensen’s stomach rumbled at that, his mouth watering, as months of delicious treats flashed through his mind.  He didn't know why Jared even bothered to say that anymore; it was pretty much a given now that he’d bring Jensen something special back from the truck stop diner.   
  
  
Jensen didn't dare point that out, though, as he watched Jared open the door and slip outside; he didn’t want to risk not getting his tasty tidbit.  He was keeping his fingers crossed for pie – he hadn’t had pie in _way_ too long.       
  
  
It didn't occur to him, until he heard the latch click into place, that that had actually been a pretty good opportunity to escape.  The door had been open for a good thirty seconds whilst Jared had been buttoning up his coat against the rain.  And he’d had his back to Jensen the whole freaking time.    
  
  
So why hadn't Jensen taken it?   
  
  
Jensen shook his head...no, it was just…it was just that he knew there would be _better_ opportunities later.  That was why.    
  
  
That _had_ to be why…    
  
  
Not wanting to dwell on the alternative – not that there _was_ an alternative, because there absolutely wasn’t – he focused on his empty stomach and decided to grab a quick snack before Jared came back with breakfast.  He got up from the bed, groaning as his half hard cock rubbed against the sheets, and made his way over to the cooler.    
  
  
He eyed the cabinet where his clothes were kept for a moment, thinking he should probably grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to wear, but decided he couldn’t really be bothered.  It wasn't like there was anyone around to see him right now, and being naked just didn’t feel all that strange to him anymore, not when he spent most of the time like that anyway.       
  
  
So, instead, he simply sat down on the carpet next to the cooler and grabbed a granola bar out of it, trying to ignore the way the scratch of the carpet against his ass made his cock twitch and his hole flutter.  It was just a little morning wood; it would go away if he focused on his food.        
  
  
It didn’t go away, though, and with every bite he took, the incessant throb of his dick was getting harder to ignore.  He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, but that didn’t help; neither did getting up on his knees to try and relieve some of the pressure.  It just got worse and worse, until all he could think about the pulsing ache of his cock.    
  
  
‘Fuck it,' he muttered finally, tossing the half eaten granola bar back into the cooler.  He needed to do something to take the edge off a little or the next few hours were going to be torture.  So he dropped his hand to his dick, intending to rub out a quick one right there on the floor, but the second his fingers touched the smooth skin of his erection, he froze...   
  
  
_ I'm the only one who's going to bring you pleasure from now on - no one else…not you, not anyone else. _  
  
  
_ Shit _ , he wasn't allowed to do this, was he?  Jared had told him enough times that the only person who got Jensen off was him.    
  
  
But Jared wasn't there, and wouldn't be back for _hours_ …how was Jensen supposed to wait that long?    
  
  
Jensen hesitated, his hand still resting on his hard shaft, unmoving.  He shouldn't do this; Jared _trusted_ him.    
  
  
Jared wouldn't have to know, though, would he?  And it was Jared's fault anyway for changing the rules this morning.  Every day for _weeks_ , the second Jensen had woken up, Jared had stroked, fingered or fucked him till he came over their sheets.  Every day except for today.  Jared had claimed he had too much to do before the drop off, and while Jensen had gotten the message, his slutty dick obviously hadn’t.  It hadn't fully softened since he’d woken up, still expecting something that wasn’t coming, and the sight of Jared stepping out of the shower naked half an hour ago really hadn't helped matters.   
  
  
So, yeah, this was _all_ on Jared.    
  
  
Jensen quickly got up before he could change his mind - _Jared'll be mad; you're meant to be being good; you're not supposed to touch_ \- and all but ran into the shower stall and closed the door behind him.  It was pretty small in there, probably just big enough to fit him and Jared if they ever decided to take a shower together.  Not that Jensen had ever really thought about that, of course.  He was simply making an idle observation.       
  
  
So, purposely turning his thoughts away from Jared, because he obviously didn’t want to think about Jared while he was doing this, Jensen flipped on the water and waited a few seconds for it to heat up.  It felt good against his oversensitive skin, pounding down on him, and he threw his head back under the spray.  He stayed like that for a long minute, letting the water run down his neck and chest, before taking his cock in hand and starting to stroke.  He moaned at the tightness of his fist, even if it didn't feel _quite_ as good as he remembered it feeling before, because a hand on his dick was never not going to be awesome.    
  
  
It didn’t take long for him to find a good rhythm and pick up the pace, steadying himself with a palm against the wall and twisting his hand over the head of his cock, just the way he liked it, as he searched his spank bank for a good jerk off fantasy.  Danneel Harris giving him a private strip tease in the locker room showers; Genevieve Cortese straddling his lap in the biology lab; Sandy McCoy shoving him up against his locker and kissing him breathless while her hand wormed its way down the front of his pants.    
  
  
But none of those was right and he couldn't get his head to focus on any of them; instead, a vague fantasy of strong hands gripping his hips, and a warm, muscled body pressing up behind him, took shape in his mind.  He imagined being pushed up against the wall as one of those huge hands slid between his ass cheeks and a voice, deep and rough, whispered sweet dirty nothings in his ear.   
  
  
And, just as one of those illusory fingers thrust into him, Jensen gasped and came all over his hand and shower wall.  He stood there panting, his chest heaving and his knees barely holding him up as leaned against the wall for support.    
  
  
When he was sure his legs wouldn’t give out on him, he grabbed the towel that Jared had left for him, wrapped it around his waist, and opened the door.    
  
  
He absolutely did not expect to see what was standing on the other side.    
  
  
Jared.    
  
  
In the cabin.  Right outside the bathroom Jensen had just jerked off in.   
  
  
Shame and guilt flooded Jensen instantly as he stared at the other man.  'I can explain...' he started, but he didn't get more than that out before Jared was striding across the room, eyes fierce and lip curling, and grabbing Jensen by the arm.  It hurt, and Jensen couldn't hold back a wince as Jared dragged him across the room to their bed and threw him down.  He tried to get to his hands and knees but Jared just pushed him back down into the sheets.  'Jared, please.  Let me exp-'   
  
  
'Shut up,' Jared snarled.  'I told you, I fucking _told_ you…no one touches you like that but me. _No one_.'   
  
  
Jensen didn't get the chance to argue, or even plead for forgiveness, because Jared had just taken seat on the edge of their bed and was now manhandling Jensen across his lap.    
  
  
'What are you…what the hell are you _doing_?' Jensen hissed, half angry, half scared out of his fucking mind, as his towel was ripped away.    
  
  
Jared didn't answer; he just brought his hand down hard on Jensen's backside.    
  
  
'Ow! Fuck! What the _fuck_?!' Jensen growled, trying to get off Jared’s lap.  He was seventeen years old, for god's sake; Jared couldn't…he couldn’t _spank_ him like a naughty child.    
  
  
But before he could get away, Jared's other hand dropped onto the centre of his back, holding him still, as the man rained down a volley of hard smacks on his upturned ass.  It went on for what felt like hours, with Jensen cursing Jared's name and tears streaming down his face, until Jared laid a particularly sharp slap to the sensitive skin at top of Jensen’s thigh.     
  
  
Jensen sucked in a harsh breath, his body going rigid, as he lost control…and…and wet himself.     
  
  
They both sat frozen on the bed, completely silent and still, with Jared's hand resting on the bottom of Jensen's back and Jensen lying boneless over Jared's knees.  Jensen could smell it, acrid and stinging and _disgusting_ , and his cheeks burned with embarrassment.  He'd…he’d just wet himself…he’d just wet himself like a little _kid_ ; he didn't think he'd ever felt so humiliated in his entire life.     
  
  
Tears quickly filled his eyes that had nothing to do with pain this time as he waited for whatever was coming next.    
  
  
Jared didn't say anything, though, as he removed his hand and placed Jensen back on his feet.  The second his feet touched the floor, Jensen snatched up the covers from the bed and wrapped them around himself.  And, for once, Jared didn't stop him...didn't even look disappointed.  He just stared up at Jensen, his eyes dark and unreadable, but Jensen immediately dropped his gaze to the carpet.  He didn't think he'd ever be able to look Jared in the eye again, not after this.   
  
  
He didn't look up when he felt Jared move past him, not even when the man slammed the door so hard it shook the entire cabin.  Jensen just stood there in the sheet, his arms wrapped tightly around himself and his dignity in tatters.   
  
  
His skin crawled and his chest felt split open and raw - how could he have forgotten what a monster Jared was?  How could he have gotten to a place where he felt okay, felt _safe_ , in the man's presence when he could take Jensen apart so utterly just because he wanted to?     
  
  
Shaking his head, Jensen moved towards the bathroom, intending to grab some toilet paper to clean up his...his… _accident_...but just as he passed the door, he felt a chill run through the cabin.  He shivered and wrapped the sheet tighter around himself before what he'd felt, and what it meant, suddenly hit him.  He whirled round to find the cabin door banging slightly in the wind - Jared must've left in such a rage that he'd forgotten to lock it behind him.     
  
Jensen couldn't believe it.    
  
  
This was his chance.    
  
  
So before he could give it another moment’s thought, he grabbed some clothes from his drawer and ran out into the cool afternoon, leaving Jared's truck far behind him.   
  
NEXT. 


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I’m pretty sure I lost some readers after the chapter, and I don’t blame you guys…it was pretty hard core. For me anyway. But for anyone still reading, I’m still trying to cut down my editing time so please, please, please let me know if I need to spend some more time on this one. Thanks, and thanks for sticking with me.

**** Chapter Seven.   
  
  
_ Thank God.   _  
  
  
It had been three days since Jensen had escaped and this was the first glimpse of civilisation he’d had since then.  Double Oak…or that was what Jensen _thought_ the place was called anyway; it had been a little difficult to make out the welcome sign he’d passed with the rain pounding down like it was.  And it wasn’t like Jensen was going to go back and get a second look, not when it was taking every ounce of energy he had to stay upright and not drop to his knees in the dirt.     
  
  
It had started raining sometime during the night, startling Jensen out of his broken dreams and soaking him to the bone in seconds.  Since then, the temperature had plummeted into the minus figures, turning what should’ve been harmless raindrops into sharp, stinging blades of ice that sliced at Jensen’s skin.   But even with the rain beating down on him, Jensen had turned down every lift he’d been offered along the way - he wasn’t going to fall into that trap again.  He’d finally learned his lesson on that score…boy, had he ever.     
  
  
And back then, he’d thought it was a good decision - sensible, smart, _safe_ \- but as he walked into the small town of Double Oak, sniffing and coughing and struggling to decide which was worse – the headache pounding behind his eyes or the throbbing ache in his joints - he started to think that maybe he’d been wrong.  Sure, his luck was generally kind of shitty, but, even so, the chances that he’d have gotten picked up by _another_ crazy trucker were pretty slim.  He should’ve just accepted the help… _damn it_.   
  
  
And, if that all wasn’t bad enough, he was freaking starving.  There hadn’t been time to grab any food before he'd run out of the cabin, not even if he’d been thinking straight enough to do so, and going three days without food was about as much fun as it had been the first time he’d done it.  That is – not fun at all.  So he made that his priority – food first; dry clothes later - and quickly scanned the street he was on.  There was no one around, not hugely surprising with the way the rain was coming down right then, but Jensen’s eyes _did_ alight upon something that made him almost crumble to the floor in relief.     
  
  
A convenience store.      
  
  
Small and kind of rundown looking, but still exactly what Jensen needed.     
  
  
There was a faint jingle as Jensen pushed open the door, drawing the attention of the clerk behind the till, and the man gave him a dark look as he took in Jensen’s soaked clothes and his overall less than stellar appearance.  In response, Jensen gave him the best smile he could manage, with his teeth chattering as violently as they were, and made his way into the first aisle.  It was only then, as he stared at the huge one dollar label stuck on the front of a bag of tortilla chips, that it hit him, and hit him hard, that he had yet another problem.  No fucking money.   
  
  
Jensen’s stomach rumbled mournfully as he stared at the chips and at the biscuits next to them, and at the rows and rows of glorious bottled water above them.  And he knew, right there and then, that he wasn't leaving that store without some of it, one way or another.    
  
  
He walked up and down the aisles for a few more minutes, picking things up and putting them down again as he tried to gauge the general vigilance of the man behind the counter.  He gave a silent cheer, and Lady Luck a mental high thumbs up, when five minutes passed and the guy didn’t look up from his magazine once.  His heart raced as he turned his attention back to the food - he knew he probably only had a few seconds before the guy finally got back to doing his job, so he quickly snatched a large packet of beef jerky, a few bags of gummy bears and a handful of Kit Kats off the shelf and shoved them all into his pockets.    
  
  
He stared longingly at the bottles of water on the shelf above him, but they were just too large to smuggle out in his jeans so he figured he'd simply have to make do with rain water for a couple more days.       
  
  
Once he was loaded up and his cargo was concealed as much as possible in his pockets, Jensen made his way to the exit, feigning an air of nonchalance he absolutely did not feel and praying his luck held out just that little bit longer.   He calmly pushed the door open and, a moment later, he was outside and home-free.  _Home-fucking-free._ He was just breathing a sigh of relief, a wide smile stretched across his face, when a hand closed around his arm and yanked him backwards.    
  
  
'Think you can steal from me, you little shit!' The hand squeezing Jensen’s arm tightened, damn near cutting off the circulation, as the man dragged him through the store and out the back door.  Jensen barely had time to shoot his hands out to keep his face from hitting the dirt when the man tossed him to the floor outside.  And while scraping up his hands was far preferable to scraping up his face, he couldn’t help the hiss of pain he let out as the grit dug into his palms and tore away the skin.     
  
  
'Someone needs to teach people like you a lesson,' the man raged, landing a harsh kick to Jensen's gut as he tried to get up.  Jensen rolled onto his back with a groan, clutching his stomach, and couldn't hold back a cry as the man's boot collided with his body again, this time slamming into side.  Once, twice, and on the third brutal kick, Jensen was certain he heard something crack.    
  
  
He whimpered, pain shooting down his flank and across his stomach, as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled up until his face was barely an inch from his attacker’s.  'This is what happens when you take what isn’t yours,' the man snarled before reeling his arm back and delivering a skull-cracking punch to Jensen's cheek bone.  And another…and another.  Jensen felt the skin split open under the force of the last blow - felt blood, thick and hot, trickle down his cheek and onto his neck - and he realised with horrifying certainty that the guy wasn’t going to stop until he a bloody mess on the floor.  Maybe…maybe not until he stopped breathing altogether.    
  
  
Fear closed in on him then, like an icy fist clamping around his heart, turning his blood cold and sending shivers skittering across his skin.  This was it.  He was going to die, scared and beaten and alone, in some backwater town and no one was even going to _care_.  No one was going to miss him.  No one except…   
  
  
But before he could finish that thought, Jensen was being dropped to the ground.  He looked up, squinting in the rain, just in time to see Jared pull the clerk close and, with brutal, _merciless_ efficiency, snap the man's neck.    
  
  
Jensen flinched at the crack, the sound of the man’s vertebrae shattering loud even over his harsh breathing and the hammering rain, and he stared aghast as the man dropped to the floor with a sickening thud.    
  
  
Dead.  Meat.    
  
  
Then Jared was moving towards him and reaching out, but Jensen quickly scuttled away from him, despite his body's screams of agony as he did so.    
  
  
Jared had…he’d just _killed_ someone.   
  
  
Oh God…   
  
  
'Jensen,' Jared said softly, no longer trying to get any closer to Jensen, with his hands held up in supplication.  'You don't need to be scared. _Please_ don't be scared, baby.'   
  
  
Jensen just shook his head, clenching his jaw against the searing pain that shot through his skull at the movement.     
  
  
'Aww, Christ,' Jared muttered a few moments later, his voice a bizarre hybrid of anguish and fury, 'you're bleeding.  Come on, Jen, you need to come with me...you need to let me help you.'   
  
  
Jensen just shook his head again, though, pressing back against the fence behind him…he wasn’t going _anywhere_ with Jared.  He’d already known the guy was crazy but this…this was…   
  
  
His head spun, suddenly, his stomach roiling violently, and he vomited on the gravel next to him.  The world darkened at the edges as he sat back up, drifting in and out of focus and threatening to send him tumbling into nothingness.    
  
  
_ No…no…he had to stay awake…he couldn’t…no…Jared was…he was here and…no… _  
  
  
Jensen tried to shake it off, tried fight the encroaching darkness, but the lack of food, the multiple blows to his head and the shock of seeing Jared _kill_ a man right in front of him were obviously just too much for Jensen’s body to handle.  His eyes got heavier and heavier with every weary, sleep-laden blink of his lashes...heavier…and heavier…and heavier…   
  
  
The last thing he saw was Jared reaching for him, and the last thing he heard was the man shouting his name as he darted forward to catch Jensen before his head hit the ground.    
  
  
NEXT.


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So I edited this one on my iPad which I never do - my computer is missing so many damn keys now that it's getting a little annoying to work on it - so I really hope there aren't loads of typos and coding errors... :-/

** Chapter Eight. **

 

Everything hurt. His stomach, his back, his face. His skin felt like it was on fire, and every light brush of the sheets had him whimpering in pain and trying to push them away. He couldn't seem to manage it though - every time he tried to lift his hand, it just flopped back onto the mattress, uncooperative and useless. He groaned, pressing his head back against the pillow…it felt like someone was chiselling into his skull. Then something cold and wet pressed against his forehead and he let out a deep sigh of relief; it felt wonderful, heavenly ice chasing away the flames burning his skin, and he almost wanted to cry with joy when the rough coolness swept gently across his cheeks and down his throat. 

 

There were words too, just as soft and soothing - 'Shhh, baby, it's okay. I'm going to take care of you' - and Jensen couldn't bring himself to fight it as they carried him away again. 

 

****

 

When Jensen woke up a second time, he felt a little more like himself again. His chest still hurt, but at least he didn't feel like he was being burned alive anymore. He went to sit up, but pain shot through his ribcage so bad that the world darkened around him, threatening to tumble him back into unconscious, and he immediately stilled. Forcing himself to keep his breathing shallow, he clutched at the sheets as he waited for the pain to subside...sheets that looked oddly familiar. Now that he thought about it, the mattress he was lying on looked sort of familiar too...as did the white, plastic ceiling he was staring up at...

 

And, suddenly, it hit him...just where he was.

 

Back in Jared's cabin. 

 

Nononono...he'd...he'd gotten away...he couldn't be back here...

 

Oh, god...Jared had _killed_ someone and...and dragged Jensen back here...

 

In a panic, he rolled onto his side, determined to get up and run, despite his injuries, but the sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks. Jared was lying on the floor, next to the bed - not _in_ it; not wrapped around Jensen like he always was before - asleep. There were wet cloths, pill bottles and bandages scattered all around him, and his face looked so drawn, so pale and haggard, that Jensen couldn't help but wonder which one of them looked worse right then. 

 

He vaguely remembered what had happened out the back of that convenience store - remembered the never ending blows; remembered thinking he was going to die - and...and he remembered Jared breaking the man's neck. Snapping it like a rotten twig. Jared had killed someone...Jared had killed someone for _him._ He'd killed that guy _purely_ because he'd put his hands on Jensen, and Jensen couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by that. No one had ever stood up for him like that before - hell, his dad had always been too busy being the one dealing out the beatings to worry all that much about Jensen's welfare - and Jensen...he didn't know how he was supposed to feel about it. 

 

He stared down at the man who was at once both his kidnapper and his rescuer, his rapist and his friend, feeling more conflicted than he had ever felt in his life. Soon, Jared began to stir, his hazel eyes slowly opening and pinning Jensen with that intense gaze...that gaze that was now more familiar to Jensen than his own. Almost instantly, Jared was on his feet and taking Jensen's face in his hands. 'Jensen,' he breathed, the reverence in his voice transforming the word into so much more than a name...turning it almost into a prayer...a _benediction._

 

One of Jared's hands moved to his forehead then, and Jensen watched the frown on the man's face disappear as he pulled it away again with a quiet, 'Thank god.' Noticeably relieved, he took a seat next to Jensen on the bed, close enough that Jensen could feel his body heat through the sheets, and Jensen knew he should be pulling away, but...for some reason, he didn't. 'You've been out of it for three days; I was starting to think that you weren't ever going to wake up.'

 

Jensen blinked in surprise. Three days? He must've been really sick, and Jared had... 'You took care of me?'

 

Jared inhaled harshly, casting him an incredulous look, 'Of course I took care of you.'

 

'And...you killed that guy,' Jensen added, the words a statement this time, rather than a question, because Jensen had seen Jared do it with his own two eyes. Had heard the sickening crack of the man's spine beneath Jared's hands.

 

Jared was quiet for a moment, his hand stroking Jensen's leg under the covers almost absently, like he wasn't even aware that he was doing it. Hell, knowing Jared, he probably wasn't. 'He hurt you,' Jared said finally, his voice dark... _angry._ 'I'd kill anyone who laid a hand on you and I wouldn't regret it, not for a single moment.' And Jensen believed him - he'd seen the look in Jared's eyes when he'd killed the clerk...seen the pure, unadulterated hatred there. Yes, he was absolutely certain that Jared didn't regret what he'd done...but how could Jensen reconcile that with what happened? How could Jared feel like that when he'd done something so much worse? 

 

'You hurt me too,' Jensen said quietly, pulling his leg away from Jared's hand. He didn't mean the rapes or all the unwanted touches, because as much as they _had_ hurt him, he knew Jared wouldn't be able to understand that; no, he meant the last time they'd been together when Jared had humiliated Jensen so badly he'd wanted the ground to swallow him up and never release him. 

 

Jared's face crumbled, his eyes dropping to his lap. 'I know. I know, Jensen, and I'm so sorry. I...sometimes I just lose control, and I'd understand if you still wanted to leave me.' He turned to look at Jensen, his hands twitching at his sides like it was taking everything he had not to reach out and touch him. 'But...it won't ever happen again...'

 

'You can't promise me that,' Jensen said, shaking his head. Jared was a loose cannon, unpredictable and devastating; Jensen had seen it.

 

'I can,' Jared said earnestly, 'I can now.' He stood up and ran his shaking hands through his lank, unwashed hair. 'The moment it happened, I...I was so angry that I'd hurt you. I'm meant to take _care_ of you, for fuck's sake, and I just...' he took a deep breath before continuing, 'I didn't know what to say so I left to clear my head, but when I came back, you were gone. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find you...and I just...I didn't what to do. All I could think about were those scissors and how you'd tried to...' He turned to Jensen then, and the expression on his face took Jensen's breath away - he didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look so desolate...so haunted. 'But I hadn't found any blood or...or your...body...so I sent out a message over the radio and a buddy of mine said he'd seen you near Double Oak. Obviously, I hightailed it over there and then I found...that... _filthy ingrate_ beating you half to death and there was blood everywhere...' 

 

He shook his head, that same haunted look in his eyes. 'When I finally got you back here, you had a fever of a hundred and four, and I thought...god, I thought I was gonna lose you...' His jaw clenched and he sat back down on the bed, this time facing Jensen. 'So, yeah, after that...after _seeing_ you like that...I can promise that I'll never raise a hand to you again. But, if you still want to leave, I...I won't stop you. The door's not locked...if you want to go.'

 

Jensen pursed his lips, his eyes darting from Jared to the door. He should run. He should run as far away from Jared as he could possibly get. 

 

But...to what? What on earth would he be running towards? There was no one waiting out there for him; no one who cared about him the way Jared did...no one who... _loved_ him like Jared did. Jensen looked back at Jared, taking in the pallor of the man's skin, the dark circles under his eyes, the crumpled state of his clothes - it was clear he hadn't slept in days. He'd saved Jensen's life, then spent every hour since nursing him back to health and, if that wasn't love, then Jensen didn't know what was. Jared had spent more hours in the past three days caring for him than Jensen's entire family had spent on him in seventeen years. 

 

And as he looked at the hopelessness, at the utter _misery_ , written all over Jared's face, Jensen couldn't deny that it hurt to see Jared looking so sad. More than that, he couldn't deny any longer that somehow, in this all madness, he'd grown to care about Jared too, maybe even love him a little, and he knew right then that he wasn't going to leave. Not now...not ever.

 

So, instead of heading to the door, he just took a deep, steadying breath and rolled back over. He waited a moment, willing his heart to stop racing, before letting his eyes drop closed and saying, 'You know it's kind of cold in here...'

 

The words had barely left his mouth before he felt Jared scramble under the covers and curl around him. It felt nice - familiar... _safe_ \- to have Jared wrapped around him and Jensen quickly dropped back to sleep, but not before he heard the quiet 'thank you' Jared breathed into his ear. 

 

NEXT.


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, it's finally done, I can't believe it!!! It only took me six months, lol. I tried to keep my OCD editing down to a minimum on this one so I hope it's okay and they're aren't too many errors in it...and it's not too crappy. :-/
> 
> I know some people aren't going to like where I took this - that's why I said at the beginning that it was going to be pretty dark - but this was where I always wanted it to end up. So...I hope I did the prompt justice, probably not (lol), and thank you to sylsdarkplace for the awesome prompt in the first and to all my wonderful flist and commenters who've been so nice and supportive all the way through. Thanks, guys, you're all awesome. :-)

** Chapter Nine.  **

Jensen stared up at the ceiling, listening to the muffled groans and grunts coming from the bathroom, his jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists. This was the third time this week he'd woken up to the sound of Jared jerking off in the shower, something he'd never done before now because he'd been too busy getting off with - on, _in_ \- Jensen to need to do that. But that had been before...before everything had gone tits up, and now Jared had pretty much stopped touching him altogether. Hell, he barely even _looked_ at Jensen anymore, let alone doing anything else. 

 

And Jensen _missed_ him. It was stupid, he knew that, but he...he missed the way Jared used to make him feel - the warmth he'd ignite in Jensen's belly...the lightning he'd spread across his skin with a touch of his fingertips...the thrills he'd chase up his spine with a brush of his lips. He missed the intimacy, the closeness, the bond he'd never had with any other person on the planet. But most of all, he missed the way Jared would look at him and touch him like he was something precious. Something priceless.

 

A sudden, choked off shout had Jensen turning his head towards the bathroom, a deep frown creasing his features. He honestly didn't know who he was more annoyed at - Jared for changing the rules, for giving him something so addictive only to take it away again, or himself for getting so wrapped up in it all that he'd come to crave it. _Need_ it. Both, he supposed, not that it mattered. Jensen couldn't go on like this; it had been like living with a stranger, a ghost, these past few weeks and Jensen didn't think he could take it a moment longer. 

 

He'd made the decision to stay with Jared, accept this thing between them even if it wasn't right or normal or healthy, but not like this. Not with Jared pulling away from him. No, Jensen had to do something; he had to _prove_ to Jared that they were in this together, for better or for worse. 

 

And he had to do it now, before he could talk himself out of it, so he quickly climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Jared let out a surprised yelp when Jensen pulled open the door, but he hastened to make room as Jensen slipped inside. 'Jensen, what are you-'

 

Jensen didn't let him finish - he just pulled the man down into a kiss. For a moment, Jared seemed too surprised to do much more than just stand there, but all it took was Jensen stepping in closer and pressing his wet, naked body against Jared's for him to get with the programme. His hands instantly dropped to Jensen's hips, turning him 'round to face him before shoving him up against the wall. From there, he devoured Jensen's mouth with such intensity, such ravenous hunger, Jensen feared, just for a second, that Jared might eat him alive. Consume every part of him. 

 

But he didn't pull away. This was what he'd been waiting for - this uncontrolled, unrestrained desire - and he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel more alive than he'd ever felt. Feeling wanted like this, like Jared needed him more than air or water or life itself, set him on fire like nothing else ever had. 

 

When Jared finally pulled back, with a low growl and a swift nip to Jensen's bottom lip, they were both panting. They stood there, under the pounding water, their eyes locked for so long that Jensen startled when Jared's hand came up to cup his cheek. 

 

'Are you sure?' he said, a concerned, wary look on his face that was completely at odds with his lust blown pupils and the firm, kneading grip he still had on Jensen's hip. 

 

Jensen brought his own hand up then, wrapping his fingers gently around Jared's wrist before slowly turning his head and pressing a kiss to the man's palm. Jared's breath hitched at the touch of his lips, and Jensen smiled as he replied, 'I'm sure.' And he was. Completely. This was his life now, _Jared_ was his life now, and Jensen wouldn't settle for anything less than all of him. 

 

'But I hurt you,' Jared said quietly, dropping his hand from Jensen's cheek with a pained expression. 'I hurt you _so_ badly.'

 

'You did,' Jensen said, with a nod. There was no point denying it - they both knew Jared had damn near broken him with what he'd done - but it was over, finished, and Jensen needed them to put it behind them now so they could move on. 'But I still want to be with you...just...,' he licked his lips before hesitantly adding, 'just don't do it again.'

 

And then Jared was the one surging forward to catch Jensen's lips in a kiss. 'Never,' he whispered against Jensen's mouth. 'Never again, baby, I promise. I _promise_.'

 

'I believe you,' Jensen said once his mouth was free again. He arched his neck, his head falling back against the wall with a thunk, when Jared leaned in to trail deep, open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his throat. 'God...' he breathed, his eyes falling closed, as Jared's hands moved to his waist and pulled him close, 'fuck me.'

 

He was so lost in the hot slide of their skin and the sound of their laboured breaths that it took him a moment to realise that Jared had stopped moving. He opened his eyes, confused, and found Jared staring down at him. 

 

Before he could ask Jared what was wrong, though, Jared spoke, 'What did you just say?'

 

Jensen licked his lips again and fought the urge to look away. He felt laid bare right then in a way that had nothing to do with his nudity, but he forced himself to look back into Jared's eyes as he repeated, 'Fuck me.' Jared's hands tightened almost painfully on his waist. 'Jared, I...I want you to fuck me.'

 

He watched the words sink in, watched the stunned look on Jared's face morph into a delighted grin, and gave Jared a small smile of his own before allowing himself to be spun 'round and pushed up against the wall. 'What are you doi-' his words trailed off into a gasp when Jared took his ass in his huge hands and gave it a firm, almost too hard, squeeze. Jensen rested his head against the tiles and closed his eyes, letting the sharp coolness soothe his feverish skin; he had no idea what Jared was planning to do, but he didn't care. It just felt good to have Jared's hands on him again after going so long without...it felt...like coming home. 

 

He frowned slightly when he heard the dull sound of Jared's knees hitting the shower floor - what on earth was he _doing?_ \- but he didn't have much time to ponder it because, almost immediately, Jared was pulling his ass cheeks apart and shoving his tongue between them. Jensen jolted, his feet slipping on the wet floor, as Jared licked over his hole. Jared was there though, one hand coming up to grip Jensen's hip hard, steadying him and holding him still, while he buried his face in Jensen's ass. 

 

'Oh my god,' Jensen whispered as he clutched desperately at the slippery wall in front of him, knowing full well that he should put a stop to this. It was disgusting, dirty, having Jared's tongue up...up _there_ but, god, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Couldn't bring himself to shove Jared away when every swipe of the man's tongue made his knees shake and his belly tighten just that little more. 'God...Jared...'

 

Jared's grip tightened on his hip and Jensen felt the man's tongue press harder against him, pushing its way past the muscle to lick inside him. 'Fuck...fuck... _fuck_ , Jared...Jared, I'm gonna come...you gotta...you gotta stop,' he moaned, trying to shift away because it was too soon - he didn't want to come, not yet, not till he had Jared inside him - but Jared's other hand just came up to hold him still while he continued to devour Jensen's ass...like he was dying for it. Like he was dying to taste more of Jensen on his tongue. And that was what did it - Jared's overwhelming need for him; his desperate desire to have every part of Jensen. That was what sent Jensen tumbling over the edge and had him shooting come up the shower wall. 

 

Jared didn't give him time to recover though - didn't give him time to feel embarrassed about coming from _just_ having a tongue up his ass - because, even before Jensen's cock had finished jerking out come, Jared was hurriedly sliding two fingers inside him. It was verging on rough, the way Jared was twisting and stretching Jensen too wide too fast, but Jensen didn't even consider asking him to slow down. Not when all he could think about, all he'd _been_ thinking about for the past few days, was getting Jared inside him. 

 

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Jensen heard Jared get to his feet and felt the man's strong body press up behind him. He couldn't help but shudder, melting back into Jared's chest, when Jared leaned down and dropped a soft kiss behind his ear. When he nuzzled at the side of Jensen's face. 'Jared, please,' he whispered, reaching a hand back to tangle in Jared's hair and pull him into a slow kiss. 

 

When Jared finally slid inside him, not breaking the kiss even for a second, Jensen's hand clenched in Jared's hair, almost unconsciously, pulling him even closer. It hurt, with only water and spit to smooth the way and not nearly enough prep to take someone Jared's size, but Jensen didn't pull away. He just gripped Jared tighter and pushed back against his hard body, urging him on. 

 

It was only then that Jared chose to break the kiss. With a long, lingering lick across the fullness of Jensen's bottom lip, Jared crowded Jensen more firmly up against the wall. And, with another step forward, he wrapped a muscled arm around Jensen's waist, pulling him against his body until there wasn't even an inch of space between them. Then he started to move, his hips rolling smooth and fluid against Jensen's, inching his cock out of Jensen only to slowly push it back in. It was maddening - too soft, too gentle, too slow - and Jensen quickly began moving with him. Coaxing Jared into a faster rhythm, one that had the man thrusting harder inside him, _deeper_ , at just the right angle to have Jensen hard and desperate, his body damn near sinking into the shower wall. 

 

It was everything he'd been missing, and everything he'd never had, but all too soon, he felt his orgasm building again, a pool of heat in his stomach that he desperately tried to fight against.

 

Not yet... _not yet_...

 

Just a little bit more...

 

He cried out when it finally hit him, sparking hot along his skin and leaving him weak at the knees. Not that that mattered much, what with the way Jared had him pressed up against the wall, thrusting into him with a ferocity that left Jensen breathless in its wake. Then, suddenly, Jared was coming too, and biting down on Jensen's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. But Jensen didn't shy away from it, not like he might've done in a different life...no, he leaned into it, relishing Jared's need to leave marks littered across his skin. 

 

They stayed like that for a long time. Long enough for the water to run so cold that Jared had to turn it off. Even then, they didn't move - their intertwined bodies pressed up against the slick shower wall; Jared still inside him - and Jensen didn't want to. He wanted to stay like this forever...keep this connection open _forever._ He closed his eyes and let it wash over him, before gently stroking a hand along the arm Jared still had around his waist. 'I love you,' he said quietly, his voice echoing slightly in the stall as he waited nervously for Jared's reaction, not really sure what he expected. 

 

Jared's arm simply tightened around his waist, the man burying his nose in Jensen's wet hair and taking a deep breath, before he repeated Jensen's own, long forgotten words back to him. The same, yet so different. 'Yeah, I know.' 

 

** Epilogue.  **

 

Kelly's mouth fell open when she saw them walk through the door. It had been a long time, years now, since she'd laid eyes on that boy, but she'd never quite been able to get him out of her head. He seemed different - happier, stronger, more confident in his own skin - and she couldn't help but smile at the way his companion was looking at him. Adoring, that was the only word she could think of to describe that expression...it was one of complete and utter adoration. The young man looked at the boy like he was the only person in the entire world, like everything revolved around him and no one else mattered. 

 

She waited until they were seated, the boy pressed up against the window and the man right next to him, before she walked up and asked, 'What can I get you boys?'

 

'Two cheeseburgers, two fries and two cokes,' the man answered, threading his fingers through the boy's where his hand lay on the table. The boy blushed, his eyes flitting nervously up to Kelly, but he didn't pull away. 'And a couple of slices of apple pie,' the man added as he brought the boy's hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. A blush of her own coloured Kelly's cheeks as she took down their order - there was that look again and, all at once, she felt like she was intruding on something far too intimate for her eyes - before she quickly nodded and walked away. 

 

Despite her embarrassment, though, she couldn't resist looking back at them...there was just something enthralling about them. And that was when she saw it - that same adoring look shining in the boy's eyes. Not so intense maybe, not so obvious, but it was there, and it warmed her heart to see it. She was glad that lost, lonely boy had found someone to take care of him. He'd looked so broken back then, so unloved and cast aside, and she'd always hoped that, somehow, he'd found a way to the happiness he deserved. And one look at the pair of them sitting in that booth, hand in hand, told her that he finally had.

 

The End.

 

A/N - thanks so much for reading, and for all the kudos and comments. They've all been very much appreciated. :-D


End file.
